


Fractured

by venom_for_free



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hospital Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, motorcycle accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: It's the middle of the season when it happens. Not even during the time on the ice. Not even after a competition. It's in the middle of the week and it's an afternoon.Yuri's fault, it's all Yuri's fault.That much is clear. What isn't clear is how he will get them out of this. Because Beka, who's usually the calm, composed one, is screaming. He's screaming, and Yuri is so fucking busy panicking over him, he doesn't even focus on himself.Or the bone poking from his own leg.--or: Yuri and Otabek get into a bike accident that results in injuries for both of them. They each blame themselves. But time in the hospital brings them closer.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 29
Kudos: 119





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



> For the Superfan Discord Server and Soulstoned, who wanted an injury fic.  
> I hope you like it. ♥

It's the middle of the season when it happens. Not even during the time on the ice. Not even after a competition. It's in the middle of the week and it's an afternoon. 

_Yuri's fault, it's all Yuri's fault._

That much is clear. What isn't clear is how he will get them out of this. Because Beka, who's usually the calm, composed one, is screaming. He's screaming, and Yuri is so fucking busy panicking over him, he doesn't even focus on himself. 

Or the bone poking from his own leg. 

Otabek is pulling the bike off of him, hauling it to the side even though he shouldn't be able to. Adrenaline does weird things. The bike scrapes over the rocky ground and the noise it creates is unholy. Yuri screeches, fumbles, tries to stop it so it won't get too many scratches. Beka loves that bike so fucking much, and now it's probably ruined. But Otabek doesn't even look at it. He's cowering next to Yuri instead. 

_Even though it's Yuri's fault; everything is Yuri's fault._

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Yura. Holy fuck, I'm so sorry!" Otabek swearing is jarring. Strange. Unreal. Yuri blinks up at him. There's blood on his face, eyebrow nicked, but just like Yuri can't make himself care about his leg, Otabek seems utterly uninterested in his injuries. 

"It's okay. I'm okay. Are you—" 

They are interrupted when the dude from the car runs over, screaming, obviously scared. Of course, he more or less rammed them directly. 

He's a figure skater. A gold medalist. And his bone is shattered. 

_Stupid. So stupid. It's all Yuri's fault._

Had he not reached for Otabek … but it's too late now. The bike is broken, Otabek is bleeding, Yuri is both. The guy is still loud, and Otabek is yelling at him, but Yuri can't do anything about it because he's getting drowsy. Maybe he shouldn't have looked at his leg. That bone is really, really white. And red. The idea of a sugar cane momentarily makes him laugh, and that's when he questions his sanity. 

His head is swimming now and the laughter seeps away as his eyes roll back. Otabek turns from the dude and rushes over. His face is the last thing Yuri sees before he goes numb. 

Numbness is pleasant. Numbness is kind. What isn’t kind is waking up with his head full of cotton wool and hazy thoughts, too wild to focus on. 

Yuri can’t really remember what happened. He knows it was bad, he is aware it was his fault. Something about his leg. A bone. There shouldn’t be a bone. Next to him, a monitor beeps. People walk past him. Left and right, nurses. Otabek? Where is Otabek? Another room? Was he injured as well? More bones? Is he being treated somewhere? The nick in his eyebrow. How did he get that? He was wearing a helmet. Yuri frowns and falls back asleep. 

He can’t reliably assess how much time passed. It’s … later, once he opens his eyes again. The room is darker. But other than that? No idea. And he can’t really focus on it, either, because now his brain registered what woke him up. Pain. Stabbing, harsh, raw pain coming from his leg. The leg with the bone poking out. 

Looking around, Yuri confirms what he suspected. He is in a hospital. Movement is painful. Surprise. Fuck. What the fuck? Where is Otabek? Is he okay? And why does his leg hurt so much when he can obviously not at all afford to let it rest? He is a figure skater. What does all this mean? 

The heart rate monitor next to him gets louder. Or faster? More. A nurse walks in, and it’s not at all like they show it in the movie. She isn’t rushing around, she isn’t bringing a huge syringe. There is no doctor immediately consoling him. Not even Yakov or Lilia or fuck, Otabek. At this point, he would take Viktor and Yuri. But instead, all Yuri has is pain and all Yuri gets is some shit injected into a tube that goes into his arm. There is a fucking tube in his arm. How did he miss that until now? 

The nurse isn’t even looking at him too much. She nods, tells him it’ll be better in a second, and leaves again. Aren’t they supposed to build him up and make him feel better? What the fuck? He wants to sit up, but there is no way he can move with all those tubes and cables restricting him. Not even Yuri is crazy enough to pull them out. 

Maybe he can ask someone. Maybe he can get up and look around, see if he can find Beka, or do anything that would help instead of sitting here, doing nothing. But oh. Right. The cables and tubes. He had that thought already, didn’t he? Fuck’s sake. Yuri blinks. His leg is already starting to feel better. Perhaps he can put some pressure on it. Just a little. So he tries to shift his leg, and holy fuck. 

As a figure skater, he is used to pushing through the pain. He really, really is. Russia is strict, they take no shit when it comes to their athletes. He has seen people compete that were more morphine than person. But all the morphine in the world couldn’t help him right now. Or maybe it could. He isn’t a fucking doctor. He is a figure skater. Was? 

Was he a figure skater? 

A bone sticking from his leg, sickly white and red. 

Yuri is tired of thinking. 

\-----------

It doesn’t take too long until a doctor arrives. Yuri is freed from his mental spiral of _your fault, your fault, your fault_ rather quickly when the woman approaches and leans onto his bed, narrowly missing the wound. “Mister Plisestksy, welcome back among us.” What the fuck, did he die in between? No, that can’t be it. He glares at her. What does she even mean? “You had a bike accident, do you remember?” Of course he does. He caused it. 

_His fault, his fault, his fault._

Yuri nods, and she smiles as if she gave him great news just now. “You fractured your right upper ankle joint. We call that a Weber B fracture. One of the two bones in your lower leg broke and pushed through the skin, which you probably noticed.” Is she fucking dumb? Of course he noticed. But why is she talking about his ankle when it was his leg? Is his leg? The bone is gone now, he looked under the blanket. Doesn’t mean it’s healed, though. “We performed surgery to stabilize the bone again. A plate fixates the bone and a setscrew ensures it doesn’t drift again, so it can be further supported.” 

Fine. Fine. Fine. Whatever. Yuri doesn’t really care. What really matters is, “Is Otabek okay?” 

“Otabek?” 

“The guy who was on the bike with me.” 

“Oh. Yeah. He, uhm. We are still checking him over,” A nurse comes over and informs Yuri about the current situation. She doesn’t sound sincere. What the actual fuck? Yuri frowns and wants to give her a piece of his mind, but then he remembers he kind of needs her. Apparently, contrary to the doctor, because she turns and walks off as if they weren’t in the middle of a conversation. 

“Okay and … can I skate again?” 

The nurse cocks her head like some kind of unholy owl, blinks, then nods. “Yes, Mister Plisetsky. I think in a few months, you can slowly start to think about—” 

  
“A FEW MONTHS?” He will miss the end of the season. He will miss part of the off-season. He will miss so fucking much, and his sponsors will draw back, and it will all be his fault because he hugged Otabek a little too tight and Beka thought something was wrong and turned his head and … Fuck. 

_His fault. His fault. His fault._

“Well, yes. A bone stuck out of your leg. You should be thankful. After all, you could have been dead. People bleed to death from injuries like this, you know? Besides, having an accident and getting out of it with only a broken bone in your leg … some kind of guardian angel watched over you, Mister Plisetsky.” 

It doesn’t feel like it. Why should he be thankful? What is the point of being alive when he can’t skate? It’s how he provides for his family, how he feeds himself and his grandpa, and anyway, where is everyone? Yuri is popular in all the wrong ways, with hundreds of people taking ‘interest’ in him and very few actually caring about who he is. But here is no one but a bunch of other people slowly waking up. 

Someone rushes in before Yuri can ask further, and he only hears a flurry of words too fast to follow properly. The nurse turns to him afterward. 

“Ah, see. They did find something in your friend. But we will see if they need to patch him back together, hm? A little internal bleeding happens after accidents like this, let’s just hope he won’t be in too much pain until the doctors can look at it.” 

WHAT? 

Internal bleeding? Pain? Yuri wants to roll out of bed and shake her so she will eventually tell him what is actually going on. Momentarily, Yuri forgets his career and why no one is visiting, but the second he shifts to get his feet beneath him, pain shocks him immobile. 

“I wouldn’t move that.” 

“THANK YOU.” What a fucking great recommendation. 5 stars, 10 out of 10, fuck her. “I need to see him!” 

She shrugs and looks around. “Soon enough. Right now he is with the doctor. But if he gets out, I’ll be sure to assign you two a joined room.” If, not when. The fucking bitch smiles at him. She means it, she thinks she is helping, even though she obviously tore his heart out right the fuck now when she mentioned Otabek might actually die. He looked fine. 

_It’s Yuri’s fault._

For a while, he gets to stay in the immediate care unit they put him in after surgery, but then Yuri’s bed is moved to a two-bed-room. He hasn’t seen Otabek so far, but the fact that they put him in a room with an empty second bed gives him hope. Has to give him hope. Yuri clings to it almost desperately. 

The pain meds make him drowsy. When they wear off, his head gets clearer, but it’s immediately flooded with other utterly horrible distractions. A tingling from his ankle, the sensation pulling through his leg and tensing his muscles even when he tries to relax. And grief. The potential for grief? No idea. Everything hurts from the inside and outside, and he gets told he _won’t be administered another dose anytime soon because his body shouldn’t get used to it_ . Besides, he _seems to get reckless if he can’t feel the full extent of the pain_. So Yuri stays in bed and sulks, until finally, fucking finally, another bed is wheeled in. 

And there he is—Otabek, his best friend, the one person, other than Nikolai maybe, he really, really needed to see right now. Beka looks a little sleepy still, but he is definitely awake and talking to the nurse. It’s the one that was such a colossal bitch to Yuri. As it turns out, she is sugary sweet with Otabek. Yuri fucking hates her. 

“See, Mister Plisetsky? I told you we would get you a room together.” It sounds like an innuendo, and while most of the time, that sentence in reference to his best friend is something that would make Yuri blush, right now it is just a little … much. He huffs in place of giving her an actual answer and turns away. To Otabek.

“What happened?” 

“We had … a bike accident.” Oh god, he looks so tired and exhausted. Yuri should leave him alone. He refocuses on the nurse again. 

“What happened?” 

“You had a bike accident.” That bitch is trying to make him get up and strangle her, Yuri swears on it. He growls and squints, but the nurse is utterly unimpressed. Maybe because she is well aware he is no threat right now. She answers anyway. “He fell over the handlebars and ripped his spleen. A typical injury for bike accidents. Both motorcycles and bicycles, by the way.” She seems to suspect a ‘thank you’ for her condescending lesson. Instead, she gets another huff. 

“And what now? Is he … in danger?” 

“Well.” She shrugs and focuses on Yuri with a cold smile. Whatever he did to her apparently earned him her lifelong ire. “A ripped spleen is basically a ticking time bomb, you see? It can rupture further at any given moment, causing it to kill the owner.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Yuri looks at Otabek. He is unusually pale, but he doesn’t seem surprised, so he probably knew that already. Beka is smart like that. “Why didn’t you take it out then?! You did take it out, right?” Fuck, his head hurts so much. Meds, pain, Otabek, his career, the injury, the accident—oh shit, oh god, a ticking time bomb. 

“We did not. It’s not that easy, Mister Plisetsky. You see, if you remove the spleen, he will be immunosuppressed. Which leads to another bundle of problems and dangers.” 

“So you’re leaving him like that?” 

“It’s a small tear. We will keep an eye on it over the next few days. As long as it doesn’t bleed or expand further, he will be fine.” 

“And what if?” 

“Then we will take it out.” She indulges him, and despite everything, Yuri is thankful. The nurse might be a terrible woman, but she appears to be a decent caregiver. If she isn’t denying him his drugs again. 

“Are you even allowed to tell me all that?” 

She stretches and shakes her head. “No. I consider this a consultation with Mister Altin. If you overheard something, it’s not my problem.” Ah. So she is trying to help him. Okay. Yuri is taken by surprise, but there is no way he will complain about a good thing. So instead, he nods to show her he understands and appreciates it. She nods back. Perhaps this is the start of a great friendship. Perhaps not. “The doctor will be with you shortly.” And with that, she sighs, spins around, and walks off. 

Now, Yuri is left alone with his best friend. 

His best friend he almost killed because Yuri had to hug him. What do you say to someone in such a situation? _‘Sorry I fucked over your life? Your health? Your career? Your bike?’_ He can’t really find the words to formulate his grief for all the pain he caused Beka. Or both of them? Both of them. 

The good thing is, Yuri doesn’t need to find anything clever to say because Otabek is already asleep. Or maybe he is just resting his eyes, there is no way to be sure, but whichever one it is, it’s apparent he doesn’t want to chat now. 

So Yuri rests, too, but it’s kind of distressing because now, all the memories begin to resurface. He is grateful for the constant beeping, the chatter in the hallways, the people rushing around. Because silence would be worse. It’s bad enough as it is. 

The road. The cars. Otabek’s warm back in front of him. And Yuri tightening his hold. It’s their signal to slow down, to brake, to check what is wrong, but Yuri didn’t think that far. He squeezed and worried Otabek and that alone was what caused the accident. Or maybe not just that, but it was a huge factor. 

_Yuri’s fault. So stupid. He almost killed them, most certainly killed their career potential. This season is over for the both of them, he isn’t going to pretend anything else. Yuri’s fault._

\----------

_Otabek’s fault._

It’s the first thought he has when he opens his eyes again. Obviously, this is all his fault. Yuri sensed some kind of danger and squeezed, tried to warn them, wanted to slow Otabek down, but he is a fucking lovesick idiot who can’t keep his head away from that man for a minute, so of course, he turned when he was worried. 

Like a fucking beginner. 

Yuri will never climb onto his bike again. If he even has a bike left. If he will still have Yuri after this. 

At least his best friend’s life isn’t in danger. Just a broken bone, a miracle as he was told, to get out of such an accident with a minor injury. But it isn’t minor. It will erase months, maybe years of work. Might ruin Yuri’s career that feeds his family. He would never forgive Otabek for that, and honestly, it’s alright because Otabek will not forgive himself, either. When they found something checking him over, telling him he had to potentially get surgery because he was bleeding into his abdomen, Otabek was almost thankful. 

They were both incredibly lucky according to the nurses and doctors. Yuri because he only has a leg injury and Otabek because his torn spleen could have been so much worse in so many ways. 

The doctor comes in half an hour later. He explains what would happen now and that they have to check the development of his injuries over a week. They need to see if the bleeding dries up on its own or if it gets worse and he will need surgery. 

A week next to Yuri, who will hate him when he gets back to his right mind. A week next to his best friend—former best friend?—to try and explain. To try and make things work even after they are broken, kind of. Yuri wakes during his conversation with the doctor. He seems to be in so much pain, it’s easy for Otabek to ignore his own. 

Yuri gets antibiotics. He is informed his leg will heal slower if he strains it. If he puts any kind of pressure onto it, the screw inside his leg might break and ruin what is left of his joint. With visual support, the doctor explains to them how the bones of his foot could be pressed upward and against the broken parts of his leg, destroying all the healing that took place. Yuri is as pale as a ghost. His voice is tiny, especially when the doctor tells him he won’t be able to skate again if that happens. Probably never. And the healing process has to start from the beginning. Which is long and bad enough without a repetition. Two weeks in the hospital, five weeks total of keeping any kind of pressure off his leg. After his hospital stay, rehabilitation will start and take up to six weeks. 

So Yuri will be out of training for at least two months. And then he starts at zero. The world shatters in his friend’s eyes, and Otabek thinks about tearing his spleen open, just so the pain will stop. Not the one drugs can numb, his body is almost fine in comparison to what his heart makes him endure. 

Eyes of a soldier turn into splintered glass. The most productive thing they can do now is rest. 

Rest. 

Neither of them learned how to do that. Years and years of working through the pain, and now they are supposed to rest? It’s ridiculous. It feels wrong. But it has to happen. And it might be worse than any high-intensity summer camp. 

\----------

On day three, right after waking up, Yuri tries to swing his leg over the side of the bed and screams. He probably wanted to go to the toilet, as he would normally do in the middle of the night, at home in his bed in Lilia’s apartment. He slumps back and soon after, nurses buzz around him. Nothing is broken, no new damage at least. They help him lie down and offer him other ways to relieve himself. It’s … a complicated situation. On the one hand, Otabek is grateful to have Yuri right next to him, to be able to look over whenever he wants and see his best friend, relish in the fact he is not alone. But on the other hand, he can’t leave the room when Yuri starts to cry about having to poop with Beka right there. Neither is allowed to leave their beds so their injuries don’t get jostled too much. 

So far, they haven’t really talked. What are they supposed to say, after all? _‘Oh, hey, sorry. That was shitty, huh? How will you feed your family now?’_

Never in the months of their friendship had Otabek felt so removed from his best friend. The man he loves. The man he can’t love because Yuri is so much better than him. And now he broke them both, but Yuri’s injuries are so much worse, and Otabek will never forgive himself. He will hopefully be able to walk around in a few days, get back to his training, and return to the ice next season. Yuri is stuck in rehabilitation for months. If he ever manages to come back, things will be different. 

_Otabek’s fault. It’s all Otabek’s fault._

\----------

Day five, and Yuri hasn’t gotten used to pooping next to Beka. It’s the worst. He doesn’t mind as much when Otabek does it. It’s a necessity, after all. But somehow, when it’s himself, it’s worse. They still haven’t really talked about what happened. Both of them sleep a lot, try to heal as best as they can while objectively not doing anything at all. 

Yuri has been good, hasn’t done anything to fuck up his healing process further so far. He simply can’t afford it. This season is gone. Next season, too, probably. But he is young. He can return, will return, _has to return._ There is nothing else he has to offer the world, so there is really no room for compromise here. 

He just hopes Otabek sees it the same way. He prays Beka will see _him_ the same way. Because this is Yuri’s fault, and the injuries of his best friend are so much worse. 

Sure, Yuri might be stuck in rehabilitation for the foreseeable future but after that, he can fight his way back to the podium. If his bone heals properly, he can return to skating. Beka? Beka will have a weakened spleen for the rest of his life. And even though it isn’t very likely to tear again, not if it dried up properly, Yuri is worried on his behalf. 

Will he ever be able to forgive Yuri? Will they ever return to being friends? The longer the relative silence between them drags on, the less likely it seems. 

_Yuri’s fault. It’s all Yuri’s fault._

\-----------

Day seven, and Otabek is due for his final check-up. Yuri wiggles around the entire time his best friend is gone. He finds no rest with the other missing. Even though they chatted quite a bit, things were weird between them recently. The silence now feels like a bad omen. 

But Otabek returns soon after and he smiles lightly. He goes and grabs the duffel bag from the closet that Yakov brought for both of them during their first evening in the hospital. As it turned out, there were a bunch of visitors waiting to be allowed entry, but the nurses and doctors kept them at bay to make sure Yuri and Otabek were comfortable. Especially because the press was everywhere, too. 

“So. You will leave now?” A pit in his stomach. It’s for the best. Beka is better, right? The few nicks and abrasions he had mostly healed. And if his spleen is no longer at risk of killing him immediately … 

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess. I can’t block this bed any longer, can I?” His smile seems thin. There’s worry in his eyes. Has it been there all this time? Or worse, is it pity? Because Yuri has to stay and he can go? Which one is it and why? 

“Are you going to … visit?” Probably not. Otabek was in town for the Rostlecom Cup, which they both missed now. It’s a late realization, especially with all the time they had on their hands. So, surely, Otabek will return home to Almaty, to his family, which will take great, loving care of him. He deserves it, but it leaves Yuri aching nonetheless. 

“Definitely.” 

Wait, what? Beka will visit? “But what about Almaty?” His eyes go big as they try to seek answers. It makes Otabek grin, which in itself is an achievement worth many injuries. 

“You are my best friend and you are in the hospital. I would have come regardless.” This answer warms something in Yuri that he thought dead and cold. Oh. Otabek grabs a chair from the side and sits down. He grasps Yuri’s hand and oof, the sensation in his belly is a swirl now, excited and fluffy, and a hundred other things Yuri can’t focus on because holy shit, Otabek is holding his hand. “I … I gotta thank you. I know you aren’t the one keeping your emotions hidden away. But never in the last week did you lash out at me and … I don’t know how I deserve that, but … thank you. I know it’s all my fault and there isn’t much to offer, but if I can do anything, _anything_ to support you right now …” He’s so hopeful, so young. 

Yuri stares. “Your fault? No. I squeezed your hips!” 

“To warn me. Obviously, you were right. There was danger ahead and—” 

“No.” Yuri blurts it out before he can stop himself. Heat rushes to his face. Fuck. What did he get himself into? 

“No?” Maybe they should have had this conversation a few days ago, but they can’t change it now, can they? He chews on his lip and shakes his head. “But why else would you …” Otabek trails off and shakes his head, obviously confused. 

More heat crawls into his face, and Beka has to see it, has to notice. “I just wanted to.” 

“You wanted to?” 

“I just …” Fuck it. Yuri lost so many things to this accident. He might as well go through with it. “I like you. I just wanted to hug you.”

Otabek gapes. “We crashed because—” 

“I told you, it’s not your fault! It’s all on me, just because I couldn’t …” He doesn’t know how to finish the sentence. Maybe he doesn’t need to with the way Beka is looking at him. “I’m sorry.” Yuri has to say that much, even if nothing else is left. “I didn’t mean to endanger us.” And it's true. All he wanted was to be selfish, just for a moment, before he lost what he has whenever Otabek is with him again. Competitions only ever last so long, and Yuri wanted to squeeze out a few drops of hope to tide him over, but … fuck, he went too literal this time, and it nearly broke both of them. 

With his mouth still open, Otabek reaches out. Short, strong fingers curl around Yuri's hand and hold it tight, squeeze it, and maybe, just maybe, Beka is clinging to the same idea Yuri had when he closed his arms a little too enthusiastically. “I … I didn’t want to endanger us, either. And …” The rest is so silent, so rushed, Yuri has to ask him to repeat it. It's not like Otabek. Mumbling, stuttering, none of it is what Yuri is used to from his best friend. He always seems so cool and collected, so sure of himself. It's endearing at the same time as it's worrying. Yuri tears his eyes away from their joined hands and searches Otabek's face. For some reason, his eyes contain more pain than when he moves around with his injuries still hurting. “I’ve always … liked you. I …” 

And Yuri knows that damn accident cost him a lot. The season for sure. Maybe next season.

But this revelation might just be worth all of it. Otabek likes him? Yuri blinks. Is it the painkillers still slowing his system down? Or is time actually altered? 

It's drawn out like honey and syrupy sweet. It's fresh water on his face and the first snow in his palms. It's Otabek coming clean with a secret Yuri never thought he would hear. 

This accident cost him a lot. But it also brought him so much. The extended press and a small break to sort out his feelings. By now, the sponsors confirmed they would keep their deals with him, provided he did everything to return to the ice as quickly and healthily as possible. And then, there is this new knowledge. Otabek likes him. Yuri isn't dumb, he knows what this means, what it stands for. 

So even though his leg is broken and he can’t skate for a while, he somehow won. Because when he leans over the edge of his bed and kisses Otabek, he doesn’t pull back. They linger, both unsure of what all this means, but at the same time, aware it definitely means _something_. Things changed when the bike and the car collided, and things changed again just now, when their lips did the same. A moment to breathe each other in, a second to hesitate, then Yuri leans back. 

He opens his eyes again, full of wonder. Otabek’s are still closed, but he is smiling, just the littlest bit. Huh. Yuri leans in and kisses his best friend again, and the sensation is overwhelmingly perfect. It doesn’t erase what happened to him, but Yuri is used to pushing through hardship to get what he wants. 

And sometimes, the world decides he deserves nice things, as it seems. They kiss again, and all he can think is, 

_Yuri’s fault, Yuri’s fault, it’s so perfect, and it’s on him._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual topic. This was a little harder to write because it was a bit out of my comfort zone, but I feel like that's a good thing.  
> Thank you for challenging me, Soulstoned. 
> 
> How do people feel about the concept? Did you like it?
>
>> Thank you, as always, to my wonderful editor [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free)


End file.
